If We Gave It All Away
by TyedyeRin
Summary: Takes place right after factory collapse. Amon and Robin decide to go to Italy for some help from Father Juliano. Meanwhile two new myseterious hunters show up at the STN-J to take their place. AMON X ROBIN
1. Solace

Well since all my other stories on this account are being redone I figured I would post this up for something to be entertained with until the time comes when I post everything back up again. This was an idea that popped into my head recently and I like how it came out so please enjoy!

_**Solace**_

"Robin we have to move…_now!_" Amon shouted.

The Factory had already begun to plummet towards the earth and Amon and Robin had just been separated from Ms. Karasuma without any warning; especially for Amon. It seemed Robin had another use for her craft: getting others to safety and getting herself and Amon out of a sticky situation.

"Amon…. where are we going to go?"

Her emerald eyes pierced his as walls began to crumble around them and unwanted smoke began to fill their lungs. Amon kept a straight face as he surveyed the area around him. The only way out of this god forsaken place was fire; fire from the witch who stood but not two inches beside him.

"Robin…remember the last time you burned a hole in the wall? Back when the STN-J was attacked?"

"Yes…that was the day you rescued me…. wasn't the last time either."

She smiled as she recalled his acts of charity; if hadn't been for Amon she would have been dead; now it was her turn to save him. He looked at her; a flash of confusion and amusement spread across his face for an instant before he responded.

"Well, I need you to do it again…. it may be difficult but it seems to be our only chance of survival."

Robin nodded as she turned towards the nearest wall and closed her eyes. She concentrated her craft, breathed deeply, and burned a hole straight through the wall with little effort. That is…until blackness surrounded her and the last thing she remembered was the deafening noise of walls falling and strong arms pulling her somewhere that would be much safer than where she was now.

________________________________________________________________________

"Sakaki do you see anyone else from the STN-J?"

Michael and Sakaki had just emerged from the stairs they had been climbing and were now making their way towards the sounds of police cars and blaring sirens. They were looking for any signs of survival from their fellow teammates, when they ran into Nagira.

"Nagira! You're alive! Where are Doujima and Ms. Karasuma? Have you see Robin or Amon?" Sakaki asked in a rush.

"Hmph…Doujima is with Ms. Karasuma; as for Amon and Robin…I have no knowledge of them. But if I know my little brother, he and Robin are just fine. If they are indeed alive they won't show their faces around here for a good long while. As for me…I best be heading back to the office. I don't need these guys to get on my back about what I was doing here in the first place."

Sakaki and Michael nodded as Nagira disappeared over the hills and into the nearby forest that most of the team had used as a stakeout when they had kept watch on the Factory. As Michael helped pull Sakaki towards the cars he spotted Doujima and Ms. Karasuma not far off form them.

'Where are Amon and Robin? I know they had to have made it out alive…I mean it's them for gods sake! They have like nine lives I swear!' Michael thought desperately.

As far as he was concerned, the two would be alive and well; and they would also be paying them a visit eventually. Even though Ms. Doujima said Amon and Robin left this earth when the Factory collapsed, you could never really believe her.

________________________________________________________________________

"Robin…. wake up."

She felt someone shaking her as she slowly regained consciousness and the feeling of being alive came rushing back at her. Without warning she shot up, and hit Amon in the chin. He had been holding her in a protective grip when she awoke and she rose without much warning causing her caretaker to be caught of guard.

"Amon…I'm so sorry I didn't mean to-."

"It's fine…. I'm just glad we made it out alive."

Robin smiled up at him and then proceeded to look at her surroundings. They were in a dense forest that much was for sure. All she could see was sunlight slightly peaking its way through the treetops, and foliage that was far greener then her eyes had ever been.

"Amon, where are we?"

"Honestly I'm not really sure. All I know is, when you burned the hole in the wall, I grabbed you and got out. I just kept running…as far away as possible. I don't know who could have been watching or if anyone is even on our trail. All I know is that we are somewhat safe here for the time being. However I think we need to leave this country and pay a visit to Italy."

"Italy? But isn't that dangerous? HQ might anticipate us going there!"

"Relax Robin I am more then aware of that fact. However…seeing as how we are in our current situation…I think it would be best to contact Father Juliano. He is the only one on the outside who has any faith in you whatsoever and before he left after he spoke with you, he told me where his location would be. He said that he moves around a lot in light of all that has been going on and his recent hide out has now become Sicily. You and I are going to make our way there in a few days. For now I just want you to rest and regain your strength. It seems you have not harnessed enough power to fully keep yourself on your feet when using your craft on such high levels."

"But Amon the last time I used my craft like that I didn't pass out…. I mean…I had plenty of strength until you-."

"I am well aware of what happened that day and we need not further discuss it. The point is; is that something in that Factory has drained you of your energy for the time being. I don't know what but I do know you need rest, so sleep. I am going to go look for some more firewood for tonight; it is going to be cold."

Amon gently lifted Robin out of his lap and onto his coat that he had laid on the ground for her to rest on. She curled up and as she watched Amon stand to leave, she began to drift off into a peaceful sleep. For the first time in a long time it was not riddled with unwanted nightmares and haunted memories. For the first time... she actually felt safe. Amon was on her side now and was going to watch over her; and for the time being that was all she really wanted.

_A few weeks later_

"So they are sending us another hunter? Is it a replacement or is this going to be another spy like Ms. Doujima over here was?"

"Oh shut it Sakaki! It's in the past so let it go all right? It doesn't change the fact that Robin and Amon aren't here and it doesn't help anyone's mood!" Doujima shrieked at him.

"Guys let's just stop arguing and listen to Ms. Karasuma for at least five minutes alright?" Michael said exasperated.

Life in the office had come back to normal almost completely; except for the few minor changes. The chief had taken over the administrative position and the hunting of witches had become a bit more 'humane' so to speak. Doujima had become an official hunter with the group, and oh yea Robin and Amon still hadn't been reported as dead or missing. They were just left as an unfinished thought. Michael had seemed to be the one who was most affected by their disappearance. He had been happier since he was able to step outside of Ravens Flat and go where he pleased, but every time he left the building he found himself searching for Robin and Amon constantly. For now Michael had resolved to do computer digging like he always did and not participate physically in the hunts. Of course not even a month after the Factory's collapse, they had received word of a new hunter.

"Look everyone I know this seems a bit sudden, but HQ wants us to get a faster pace on hunting the witches. Just be nice when she shows up ok? I don't want to hear any arguments and you will treat her accordingly." Ms. Karasuma stated firmly.

"A woman? Who is she and what is her craft?" Doujima asked quickly.

"Her name is Sunny Toshira and her craft deals with telepathy; she is twenty-two years old and she was born in America, but has lived here in Japan for most of her life. So she can speak English and Japanese which is probably a good thing." Michael responded.

"You found all of this out already? Why didn't you say anything Michael?" Karasuma asked.

"I figured you all would have known about her by now. I mean I only just found out this morning and none of you came in until after nine. I've been here since seven! What do you want from me?" Michael responded sharply.

"It's fine; thank you for telling us. Do you have an arrival time? I heard she was supposed to arrive some time today or tomorrow." Karasuma stated.

"Yea she is supposed to get in late tonight. She had to go to a conference nearby and she isn't supposed to leave from there until around ten. She is going to stay at a nearby hotel and then come to us in the morning."

Karasuma was just about to ask Michael one more thing when Michael's computer gave a frantic beep. Information began popping all over his screen and he began typing on his computer without any hesitation.

"Hey guys I just received some info about another hunter! It seems we are getting one from Italy."

"Italy? Huh how ironic is that?" Sakaki stated.

Michael turned his head slightly towards Sakaki and gave him a frown. Michael knew that Sakaki was implying about Robin but no one in the office made a mention about her or Amon because they knew how much it bothered Michael. Still, something seemed strange about receiving a hunter from Italy. Michael was about to make a remark to Sakaki when something stopped him and made his breath catch in his throat.

"Guys you will never believe who this new hunter his."

"What is it Michael?" Karasuma asked.

"His name is Jade…. Sena."

Everyone in the room froze at the last name; no one even dared to move an inch. Michael could only stare at the screen hoping to make sense of the name he just read aloud. When he finally spoke everyone had eyes on him.

"It says here that Jade was born a few years before Robin was and that his craft is also that of fire. But I don't get it! If Robin was a manufactured witch and her father only had one child then where does Jade come in? Unless…"

"Unless what??? This can't be possible! There is no information or files regarding a sibling and there isn't anything written about him in Robin's family tree!" Doujima shouted.

"I know that but what if…what if Robin's mother had been with someone else before her father? What if she had another child and hid him away not bothering to let Toto know about him? Do you think Father Juliano took care of Jade as he did Robin?" Michael asked.

"It's hard to say; but Michael, are you sure this Jade is really related to Robin?"

"Yea this file that was just sent to me has everything about him; age, weight, height, blood type, and family history. It lists Maria's name and Toto's but the name of a former spouse is unlisted, however it is mentioned that she had relations with a man named Saitoh. Guys this is really bizarre, I don't know what to make of it. I guess Saitoh is Jade's father and that means that Robin is his half-sister."

"Hmmm when is he supposed to get here?" Sakaki asked.

"It says that he is supposed to arrive tomorrow night around nine. It also says that he speaks English, Japanese, and Italian. He has traveled between America, here, and Italy his whole life and he awoke a few years ago. He has been working for HQ for a few years now and he has no other connections to the outside other then his work. Hmmm do you think Robin had any knowledge of him?"

"Probably not or she would have at least mentioned it to Amon." Karasuma replied.

At the mention of Amon's name everyone grew quiet and continued o stare at the computer screen along with Michael.

_'Robin...what are you not telling us? Why is your brother being sent here to work? Does he even know you exist?' _Michael thought.

As the day grew on, the tension for the new arrivals increased. They had little time until Sunny arrived and about a day until Jade arrived. Things were going to get hectic but the team knew they needed help; at least…until Robin and Amon came back to them.

Well there's chapter one! Feedback is appreciated!!!


	2. Arrival and Escape

Well, I hope you all enjoyed chapter 1, so here is the second chapter. Things are going to start picking up soon, and I hope you enjoy!

_**Arrival and Escape**_

About a month had passed, and Amon had finally found a suitable hotel to keep him and Robin safe until they were to make their journey to Italy. However, Robin was still having nightmares and every time she woke up panic would ensue. Just this morning would be a perfect example…

When Robin awoke, she could smell smoke immediately; and of course began to panic as memories of the Factory's collapse and the nightmare she had flooded through her mind. She struggled to sit up in bed, and almost knocked her healing arm out of the makeshift sling that Amon had made for her. Instinctively she called out his name.

"Amon!"

She frantically looked around but there was no sign of her warden; that is until she saw him come through the door to their room and immediately began to relax.

"Relax Robin I am right here; and be careful of your movements. I do not want you making that arm already worse then it is."

"Amon are you sure it isn't broken? I mean I know it's been about a month and there wouldn't be that much healing but still-" Robin asked.

" No; trust me it is just fractured."

Amon could see that she was starting to relax now that she saw he was there, and he went over to sit beside her.

"Are you alright?" Amon asked.

"I just-."

Robin stopped short as she looked up into Amon's eyes. But what she saw didn't frighten her or make her jump back. He was smiling at her; actually smiling at her and for the life of it she couldn't figure out why.

"Amon?" She asked quizzically.

"It's nothing." He replied.

Then without warning she snuggled up against him, almost causing him to push her away. He hadn't expected her to be so forth coming, but he realized finally that she had had another terrible nightmare. All he could do was wrap his arms tentatively around her shaking shoulders, as she let her tears go, like she had done for the past month every morning.

"Robin, this has been going on for a long time now. When are you going to tell me what your nightmares are? We have both suffered a lot and I do not think it appropriate for us to hide things from each other any longer."

She pulled away from him, looking slightly astonished at his humble words.

'Since when does Amon seem to take any interest at all in caring about me like this?'

'**Only since you both saved each other from the factory; not to mention he has taken care of you, and comforted you every time you have woken up screaming!' her mind shouted back at her. **

'I know but still-.'

Amon watched Robin carefully battle with her mind on what to do. Finally she looked up at him, right in the eyes.

"Your right Amon I guess we shouldn't be hiding things from each other. Especially if we are going to be together for a very long time."

She got out of bed and strolled over to the open window that was letting cool air drift into their room. She sighed thinking of a way to tell Amon about her inner struggle without offending him. Finally she turned around, and began to tell him of her nightmares.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

_Meanwhile, back at the STN-J…_

"Listen up everyone! Sunny should be here any minute so no surprises alright?" Karasuma shouted.

"Michael! Will you take those things out of your ears! Karasuma is trying to talk to us!" Doujima shrieked.

Michael looked up and smiled as he took out his headphones. Sakaki looked up from his computer, and Doujima beckoned for Karasuma to continue. But as she looked at her team she found herself at a loss for words. To Karasuma things just didn't feel right; she found herself missing Amon and Robin terribly.

"Umm no that's alright; I guess there really isn't much more to say. I'm sure Sunny is very nice and-."

Karasuma stopped herself as a sudden and scary truth hit her; there was no hope of Robin or Amon ever coming back to the STN-J. No matter how much she wished it, it was inevitable. The replacement of them was even more clarification; they were either dead, or would forever be in hiding.

Sakaki noticed her distress and took her by the forearm and led her out of the room. Everyone was on edge about the newcomers and seeing Karasuma's anxiety was not helping any at all.

"Karasuma are you alright?" Sakaki asked tensely.

"Yes, thank you for doing that. I just can't get used to the fact that we may never see Amon and Robin again. It's such a harsh reality you know?"

Sakaki nodded his head in agreement, but before he could say anything else they heard Michael call from the other room.

"Guys! Come in here, a black vehicle just pulled up to the front of our building. I think Sunny is here."

Everyone froze as Michael turned towards Karasuma for what to do next. She was about to open her mouth to speak when the doors to their office opened and a woman about Sakaki's height walked in. She smiled as she strode over to them unsure on how to proceed.

"Ummm, hi? My name is Sunny Toshira."

She stood there, cheeks slightly flushed from the growing embarrassment. But still everyone could only stare at her; if they didn't know it, she could have been Robin's twin sister. She had light strawberry blond hair that fell straight against her shoulders. She had emerald eyes that had sparkled when she smiled, and pale skin that was creamy white. She wore a black blouse and black dress pants, and had black-framed glasses perched upon her nose. Just like Robin, when she spoke her voice was soft and endearing.

After a few more moments, Karasuma shook her head out of her reverie and walked over to her, grasping Sunny's hand.

"Hello there! My name is Ms. Karasuma and this is Michael, Doujima, and Sakaki."

Once everyone was done with introductions, and the tension finally broken, they all headed off to Harry's to acquaint their new team member with some familiarity within where she lived. She was a pleasant woman like Robin had been, and it broke Michael's heart just looking at her.

As they were sitting and sipping tea at Harry's, Michael's thoughts drifted back to the day when Robin first came. He never knew how much of a blessing that was until she really started to work with them, and then when the STN-J was attacked, and then the Factory's collapse-he felt a pang inside of his heart.

Everyone enjoyed chatting with Sunny, mainly learning about where she was from and how high of a level her telepathic powers were on. But as Michael scanned the table over the rest of his teammate's faces he could see the same sorrow that he held. Sunny was so similar to Robin that they all felt as if they were working with the witch that they had once been graced by.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Three more weeks had passed since Robin and Amon had moved along through a total of three hotels: this being there fourth. It wasn't that Robin was going bonkers or growing bored with Amon; she just needed to get out and be in the sunlight. But when she had asked Amon for a walk he immediately replied that it was too dangerous and that someone from HQ might recognize her and take her away without any warning. So, for now she had to deal with the movies the hotels provided, and of course their _lovely _food. It wasn't like Amon was renting run down rooms or anything, but they certainly weren't living the high life like Amon would have rather provided for her. He had the money, but he knew that staying in a popular, or even expensive hotel was dangerous. He never used credit cards; only cash. Which was always sent to him via mail by Nagira.

Yes, when Amon and Robin had still been camping in the forest somewhere near the factory's collapse, Amon could think of no other way to escape the woods, and put them both in better accommodations. So, with some hesitation, he called his older half-brother Nagira. Of course his brother was overjoyed at hearing that they were both alive, but when Amon asked Nagira to take all the money out of the accounts and transfer it to his, he had been hesitant. He feared that having such large sums of money would attract attention to some not-so-nice-people. Amon assured him everything would be fine, and asked Nagira to send him money every week, letting him know at which hotel they would be staying at.

And of course Amon swore Nagira to absolute secrecy that he was to tell _absolutely no one _about the two of them being alive. It would put his and Robin's life in a huge amount of danger and of course he wasn't willing to take that risk. So, with the delivery of some money, and of course a visit from Nagira now and then, were the only highlights that Robin and Amon could look forward to seeing.

Today was the day though that Robin was going to ask the ultimate question; the question Amon had been dreading for weeks now:

"Amon, when are we going to Italy to see Father Juliano?"

He looked up from the laptop that he had recently bought and caught Robin's flushed look as embarrassment tinted her cheeks.

"I mean I didn't want to bother you about it but I-."

"No; it's fine I shouldn't have kept you in the dark for so long about that."

At hearing his reassuring words she perked up a bit and headed over to the kitchen and began to pull some mugs out.

"Here; let me make some coffee. Tea for you Amon?"

He nodded his head in agreement as he watched her make their beverages. When she was finally finished she sat down beside him on the couch and handed him his tea. She looked at him as he bowed his head in thought about what he was going to say. Finally he looked up, meeting her green eyes. His heart began to ache, and he felt that the news he was going to give her would be a bit well, bitter sweet.

"We are going to Italy Robin; in a few weeks time." He said softly.

Robin would have been jumping for joy at his words, but the look in his eyes told her something was wrong. She felt fear run down her spine as she realized what might be happening.

"But?" Robin said hesitantly.

Amon looked into her piercing gaze and almost couldn't bear the thought of ever tearing his face away. Tears were beginning to brim at the surface and it was all Robin could do to keep from crying.

"But, I cannot stay with you Robin, I am sorry for that. You will stay with Juliano and I will go back to Japan to sort a few things out that you needn't concern yourself with. But don't worry now; I will come back for you. I promised you I would stay with you and be your protector and that is just what I am going to do."

"Amon...when will you be back for me? How long will I have to wait for you?"

He smiled slightly has he put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, something he thought he would never in his life do. Human contact was not his specialty, but somehow this witch always seemed to break his barriers.

"As long as it takes."

­­­­­­­­­­­­­

As for the arrival of the new hunters, well that had been a different story. They had now been at the STN-J for a few weeks, and while they were settled, Michael was caught in a reverie still thinking about the day Jade and Sunny had arrived.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After Sunny had gotten acquainted with her teammates, Jade had not been far behind on his own arrival. They had all been lounging about the office waiting for him to show up. Sunny had been at her new desk, Robin's desk, and going over some recent case files, and Michael was showing her how to work the computer. Doujima was reading a magazine as usual, and Sakaki was engrossed in a computer game. Karasuma was the only one who had been anxious and she was standing by the window looking out for the black car that was to arrive any minute. It was almost 9:00 at night and he was expected to be on time.

When the black Sedan had finally pulled up, everyone was on their feet and anticipating their new arrival. When the elevator doors opened, all the females in the room almost hit the floor and gawked at the man that was coming in.

Jet-black hair, and dark blue eyes met their gaze as he strolled in with a single suitcase. He had tan skin, and was tall, with a muscular build. Sporting blue jeans and a black shirt, he was in Doujima's later comments: _drop dead gorgeous._

"Why so silent? Have I come to the wrong place?"

His voice, velvet smooth, reached Karasuma's ears and snapped her out of her thoughts. She quickly shuffled over to him and offered him her hand.

"I-I am so sorry about that. My name is Ms. Karasuma and this is-."

"Doujima, Michael, Sakai, and of course Sunny. Yes I know who you all are. I did a bit of homework before I came over here. And Sunny and I go way back, so of course I know her."

All Karasuma could do was gape at him as he strolled over to the last empty desk, of course it was Amon's, and began to unpack before everyone's surprised eyes. Michael seethed at the fact that he knew all of them, but he did admit that they all had known about him before too. Sakaki smiled as he realized there would be a new presence that could instill some hope into this broken team. But the question that was on everyone's mind was:

_Is he really related to Robin?_

True it had said in Robin's "family" structure that she had a brother that was born of another father, but same mother. He was her half brother that was certain. However, he looked nothing like her, talked nothing like her, and he seemed to be her polar opposite. They had blood ties, but that seemed to be it. They were also curious to know if he knew of Robin's existence and what her purpose was.

After the collapse of the factory, Karasuma told Doujima, Michael, and Sakaki of the information she had learned in the confines of Zaizen's lab. She had repeated Toto's words, and told them that Robin was the "Eve" of all witches.

Now the question was: did he know that she was the eve let alone his half sister?

All of these things were running through their heads as they watched Jade get settled at his desk. Once he had finished they all had decided to go to Harry's. It seemed that all of them, including Karasuma, had needed a good drink.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Michael shook his head as if waking up from a daydream. The two hunters were hard working and great people, but something wasn't right. He knew that had some intentions, but which one's he was not to sure.

The plane ride had started off quiet, and Robin had already begun to lapse into a state of daydreaming. Amon felt uneasy as he knew that she was unhappy with the situation, but as the fact remained, he had to go, and she had to stay. She had been happy in returning to her native land, however she was not content with the fact that he was leaving her.

Half way through their trip, for it was a long one and Amon was getting sick of the silence, he called over the flight attendant and ordered a drink. After she took his order Amon turned to Robin slowly.

"Robin, are you ever going to speak to me again?" Amon stated softly.

She broke out of her reverie as she looked into his steel black eyes. She was at a loss for words, so she decided to smile in response.

"Oh I see how it is, the silent treatment huh?"

Robin's eyes went wide as she realized Amon was teasing her. She let out a laugh and shook her head steadily.

"No Amon, not the silent treatment. I have just been doing a lot of thinking that's all."

She paused but Amon looked at her waiting for her to continue.

"So I guess I understand why you have to leave and I have to stay. I take comfort in knowing that you will be back for me whenever that may be. I just hope you don't take to long."

She smiled warmly at him as she laid her head back against the headrest and closed her eyes. Amon took that as a signal to leave her be. She was obviously tired from the long flight, and she was also tired from wrestling with her conscience.

When they finally had grabbed their luggage and headed out the door of the airport, the sun had been shining high up in the sky, almost blinding the pair as they searched for the vehicle that Father Juliano had promised to send them. When a black limo pulled up to where they stood, they looked at each other in confusion. Their suspicions were confirmed as a small man appeared from around the vehicle. He was short, with graying hair, glasses, and a hat. He had a warm smile put on for this occasion and he reached out a hand to Amon in friendly greeting.

"Saluto! You must be Amon and Robin! I was sent here by the good Father to come and fetch you. My name is Jonathon, and I will be your driver for as long as you are staying here."

Amon took his hand tentatively and looked at Robin for some kind of confirmation. The man's English was rather good, and Amon had no trouble understanding him. Robin had no problems either and they quickly fell into a good-natured mood with this kind man. When they had all of their belongings safely tucked away in the limo's trunk they made their way through Sicily to Juliano's dwelling.

Halfway through the car ride however, Jonathon had an unusual request for them, which sent a look of distaste towards the kind gentlemen.

"What do you mean we have to put on blindfolds?" Amon asked vehemently.

"Mi dispiace il mio amico, ma questo è ciò che mi ha detto di fare. Non ne vedo la necessità di io stesso, ma questi sono i Padre ordini. Perché è un luogo riservato e non vogliamo a rischio, o noi stessi dobbiamo mantenere tale. Vi prego quindi cercare di capire, siamo quasi ci comunque."

Amon looked completely perplexed as he stared at Jonathon from the rearview mirror. Robin smiled as she looked at Amon who did not understand a word that the driver had said.

"Relax Amon he spoke Italian and I can understand him just fine. He said 'I'm sorry my friend but that is what I was told to do. I don't really see the necessity of it myself, but those are the Father's orders. Because it is a confidential location, and we do not want to risk you, or ourselves we have to keep it that way. So please try and understand, we are almost there anyway.' So let's just listen to him and put the blindfold on ok?"

Robin looked at Amon, and he shrugged his shoulders as he watched her tie the black blindfold in front of her eyes. Following suit, Amon hesitantly did the same, and there they remained that way for another twenty minutes or so. When they had finally reached their destination, the car skidded to a halt, and Amon ripped off his blindfold in anticipation, almost half jumping out of the car with resentment.

"Amon, please calm down and try to relax. Father Juliano is a friend, not our enemy, and he is my family. Please try and control your emotions alright?" Robin whispered into his ear.

Of course this request fell on deaf ears, as Amon already knew how he would present himself. He had worn a mask for many years and he was extremely skilled at keeping it on when needed.

As Robin followed meekly behind Amon, they made there way down a short path that was mostly covered by trees and bushes. Jonathon was in front of them with their bags and was leading the way. Amon and Robin thought it a bit odd that the house was so far deep into so much foliage, but they knew it was for camouflage. However what they found when they emerged, wasn't what they had expected.

The first sight that hit them was water, and the sound of soft waves crashing on land. They were high up on a cliff, that overlooked the sea, and there only about a mile from them, was the largest mansion of a house they had ever beheld. When they finally made there way to the doorstep Robin could see the intricate workings of an Italian artist at hand. Sculptures of warriors stood outside of the door giving looks of venom, almost as if they were warding off intruders. The columns that supported the first ceiling were a cream white and were smooth to the touch. From afar, Robin and Amon could tell the house had at least three or four floors. The entire house was made of alabaster stone, and was painted a creamy white with balconies to every window. Jonathon smiled at the two as he made his way inside giving the two some privacy.

"Amon?"

Amon turned to look at his partner, and caught confusion in her eyes.

"What is it Robin?"

"Well, if they want to be so hidden from everyone, wouldn't they have built this house with bricks, or maybe painted it a darker color? White is bright, and anyone who flies overhead could see it from over a mile away!"

Amon nodded his head in agreement as they turned to catch up with Jonathon who was waiting inside the house. The poor man seemed nervous, as it appeared that no one was around to obtain their luggage, and to show them where Juliano was. Finally, they came to a large sitting room where they heard a voice coming from a chair that was turned towards the window. As Jonathon set their heavy bags down, he cleared his throat quietly attempting to catch the attention of the man in the chair. When it was clear he had made no sign of hearing it Robin spoke up tentatively.

"Father Juliano?"

Immediately the chair spun around as he murmured, "I'll have to call you back" to the receiver. He quickly put the phone down and stood up with a giant smile plastered on his face.

"Robin! Amon! How good it is to see you! Mio caro how was your trip?"

"The trip was well; I trust you are in good health Father?" Robin replied a little stunned by the endearment.

Robin sank to her knees and bowed her head in the normal greeting that only she did whenever she saw him. But the Father was in no mood for a formal greeting. He rushed over to her pulling her to feet and wrapping her in a warm hug. Robin was not accustomed to his new change of affection and was slightly stunned. Amon smiled to himself as he watched the two exchange their greetings before Juliano turned to Amon, his face and demeanor changing rapidly.

"Jonathon, please take there bags up and show Miss Robin her room. I would like a word with Amon."

Jonathon nodded his head as he gathered up their luggage and beckoned Robin to follow. She shot a cursory look at Amon before following Jonathon to her room. When Amon and Juliano were finally alone, Juliano beckoned Amon to take a seat.

"Father I know what you are going to say, but the answer is no. I cannot stay here I have to go back."

"But can you really leave her here? You could be gone for another ten years if something happens. You could be killed! Are you really willing to take that risk?"

Juliano eyed Amon from across his mahogany desk. He knew Amon would not stay long, maybe a week or two. But his reason for going back was ludicrous to the Father. He thought it foolish for Amon to reinstate himself into the STN-J.

"I have to try Juliano, I don't want to run for the rest of my life…for our lives."

"But Amon this is suicide. Even though Zaizen is dead, you will still have to-."

"Yes, he is dead and now Chief Osaka is in his stead and he is doing a fine job. He will let me in with no problem," "Wait"-he held up his hand- "I know I will be facing higher ranks that will probably want to kill me, but I can give them information about Zaizen that they have always wanted. Secrets about his past, his family, and what his true objective was. I know Karasuma is not going to say anything about Toto's project and the "eve" so it is up to me to do it. To make sure we can accomplish what Robin, in a sense, was created to do."

Juliano listened thoughtfully to Amon's words, and thought him noble. Foolish, but noble. He realized why Amon wanted to go back, and he smiled to himself. He saw the true meaning behind this man's words: Amon was in love with Robin. Plain and simple, he could see it every time he spoke her name. Juliano knew that Amon wanted to be more of a protector, he wanted _much _more. Juliano nodded and responded with laughter in his voice.

"It sounds as if you wish to be the hero in this expedition Amon. Well, I can't stop you, however you will remain here a few more weeks, before you leave her. I know the bond that is between you two, and don't try to deny it. I may be old, but I am not naive. You need her just as much as she needs you and if you are going to be gone for a long time you need to be close for at least a little while. Before you go, I will supply you with all that you need on this new "quest" of yours and make sure you get into Japan safely. As for the rest, that is all up to you. I will keep in touch, and if you need to come here for a safe haven I will be ready. When you choose to claim Robin again, make sure to notify me. As for your stay here, do as you wish. Everything you need is in your room. There is a town nearby if you and Robin wish to visit and there are many things to do around here. If you need me, just holler. Otherwise you are on your own."

Amon nodded and was about to get up when he remembered something very important.

"Juliano I must ask, while I am gone, what will Robin be doing? And if I should die, what will happen?"

"There is a convent very close to here that she will attend to learn further harboring of her power, and of course to find herself. Don't trouble yourself she is not to become a nun."

Juliano smirked at the look on Amon's face as he mentioned the word 'convent.'

"And if I should die?"

"Then she will continue to do what she was meant to do without you."

Amon looked at Juliano sharply, when a realization dawned on him.

"Father please do me a favor. If I should die, don't tell Robin. For I am sure in time she will learn to forget. I do not wish to cause her pain."

Before Amon could say another word Juliano's fist hit the top of his desk, and he seethed as he fought to control himself from wringing Amon's neck.

"Idiota I will do know such thing! You know for a fact that she will never forget you, and you know damn well know that she loves you. Whether she would ever admit it to you or not, she loves you. How you have this arrogance about you! She will forget indeed! She could no more forget you then stop time! As far as I am concerned you better stay close to her. She will be eighteen sooner then you think and she grows more attached to you by the day."

"Juliano she is only just a child still! And just what are you implying?" Amon seethed, biting back angrily.

"You know very well what I am suggesting. She may be only a child now, but in three years time she will be a full adult. But that is your decision to make. Whether you give into your feelings or not is not my area. Do as you wish but I will not do such a thing to her because she has a right to know whether you are dead or alive. Now go, I am finished talking with you. Dinner is at seven in the dining hall and it will be only the three of us, all of our associates are out of town at the moment on a large expedition."

Amon stood abruptly out of his chair and stalked out of the room. He was tenser then ever and he realized that his shoulders ached form the plain ride.

_'What I need is a hot shower. Yes that will make me feel much better. That man is absurd! Robin is fifteen and a witch no less one that could kill me. I don't fear her I just know she needs to focus on the job she was made to do. Loves me indeed! What's wrong with him?' _Amon thought relentlessly.

While in the middle of his thoughts, he ran into Jonathon in the hallway who had been looking for Amon.

"Excuse me sir, but your room is ready. Shall I take you to it?"

Amon nodded his head in response and let the old man show him to his room.

When he entered it he was slightly stunned at the sight before him. This was much more luxurious then what he and Robin had been previously been staying in. The first thing that caught his attention was the two huge glass doors that opened out to a large balcony that had a beautiful view of the cliffs and the sea.

The next was the king size bed that was set up in canopy style with thick blue curtains hanging from the top. There was a mahogany nightstand one ach side of the bed, and also a hand rafted desk to the right of the door. To the far left of the balcony a door hung ajar to a spacious bathroom with beautiful Italian furnishings and was stocked with all the necessities. The main color scheme of the room was mad up of blues and gold. And the huge blue and gold pillows looked so inviting sitting atop the silky fabric of a huge comforter.

"Well sir, if there is anything else you need, I will be downstairs. Arrivederci!"

As Amon watched him go, he smiled with a quizzical brow.

"I am definitely going to learn some Italian. I'll be lucky to last out the first week here without knowing the native language."

He shook his head and plopped down on the bed for a short rest before dinner. At the same time, Robin was in her room contemplating on what she should do about Amon. These next few weeks were going to go by extremely fast, and Robin cringed at the thought of Amon leaving.

"Cosa posso fare quando vive?"

Her voice carried her question through the warm breeze and out the window over the clear blue sea.

Well there's the end of the second one! Hope you all liked it!

**Translations: **

_Saluto: _Hello

_Mio caro: _My dear

_Idiota: _Idiot

_Arrivederci_: Goodbye

_Cosa posso fare quando vive: _What am I going to do when he leaves?


End file.
